Fall To Pieces
by D3villaZ
Summary: Jika aku hujan, apa aku bisa terhubung dengan hati seseorang seperti langit dan bumi yang terhubung tanpa pernah menyatu.


Gadis berumur enam tahun itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung sang kakak yang sedang menggendongnya. Rambut merah jambu sepundaknya bergoyang seirama dengan langkah kaki sang kakak. Angin berembus menerpa, membuat luka pada sebelah tempurung lututnya terasa perih.

Ketika mereka memasuki kota setelah sebelumnya berjalan dari sungai di perbatasan, dilihatnya banyak pasang mata anak-anak seumurannya memerhatikannya. Ia jadi malu sendiri dibuatnya, mengira bahwa mereka pasti ingin menertawakannya karena sudah besar tapi masih digendong oleh sang kakak. "Naruto-_nii_," rengeknya dekat di telinga sang kakak.

Naruto sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mencoba melirik sang adik. "Apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku mau turun."

"Kau kan nggak bisa jalan -_dattebayo_?" Sebelum ini, Sakura terpeleset ke sungai karena berlarian tak tentu arah dan tempurung kakinya mengenai bebatuan. Naruto ingat bagaimana Sakura tadi menangis kencang karena sakit juga sulit untuk berjalan. Padahal niat awal mereka ingin memancing ikan, tapi sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang tanpa seekor pun ikan digenggaman.

"Pokoknya aku mau turun!"

Naruto malah semakin mengeratkan gendongannya. "Nggak boleh!"

Hening sesaat.

"Hiks." Hingga suara itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura. "Hiks...a-aku...hiks...mau turun, _Aniki_!" Ia memukul-mukul punggung Naruto. Inilah jurus andalan Sakura, ia ingat betul Naruto-kakaknya itu tidak bisa melihatnya menangis. Kalau tidak ikut menangis, biasanya Naruto akan menuruti setiap kemauannya yang dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

"Jangan nangis, dong." Naruto gelagapan mendapati tangis Sakura mengencang. "Hah... iya nih aku turunin." Ia lalu berjongkok dan membiarkan kaki Sakura berpijak pada tanah. Tak didengarnya tangis Sakura lagi. Naruto menghela napas lega, setelahnya ia berjalan agak lebih depan. "Ayo cepat, Sakura-_chan_, sudah mau malam, nih." Dipandanginya langit senja yang membentang di atas sana.

Satu kesalahan Naruto, ia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Ya, di belakang sana, Sakura masih diam setelah turun dari gendongan Naruto. Sudah senja memang, dan Sakura ingin cepat sampai rumah, tapi sebelah kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia meringis beberapa kali. Dan...

"Hiks," tangisnya kembali terdengar.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sakura tengah menangis dengan tampang memelas padanya. "Saku?" Jujur, Naruto bingung sekaligus khawatir dengan Sakura. _Dia kenapa, sih?_

"Hiks... Naruto-_nii_... kenapa menurunkanku... hiks, kau kan tahu aku sedang nggak bisa jalan...hiks, huaaaa..."

_TOENG!_

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Naruto. _Hei, tadi siapa yang ngotot minta diturunkan? Kenapa malah ia yang disalahkan sekarang?_

"Hiks... Naruto-_nii_ kejam...hiks... tidak berperasaan!" hardik Sakura seenak jidat lebarnya. Air matanya mengucur deras dari mata, bahkan dari hidungnya juga.

Dengan bercampur aduknya perasaan Naruto saat ini, antara kesal dan kasihan, ia menghampiri Sakura, kembali menggendongnya. "Hiks." Masih mendengar tangis Sakura, Naruto meliriknya melalui ekor matanya. Tapi yang dilihatnya kini hanya wajah polos Sakura yang tengah tertidur di punggungnya. Jejak air mata masih terlihat membekas di pipi tembam gadis itu.

Tatapan Naruto melembut.

_Manis_. Naruto berpikir Sakura terlihat manis. Oh, seberapa kesalnya ia, bagaimana ia bisa marah kalau yang membuatnya kesal berwajah semanis itu. Biar bagaimanapun, ia terlalu menyayangi Sakura, untuk marah padanya atas kekesalannya tentu tak akan dilakukannya.

Ah, apa itu hanya sayang dari seorang kakak pada adiknya saja, Naruto? _Yeah_, semoga begitu... semoga...

Bersambung...

.

.

.

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning_ : _AU. OOC. Typo. Incest_. Dan mungkin akan rumit. Ini hanya PROLOG. _I warned you_!

.

_Thanks for reading!_

.

.

_Tsumugi's note_ : Sebenarnya nggak ada yang nyeleneh dari alur, tahu sendiri kan bagaimana jalan cerita kebanyakan _fict incest_? Tapi bukan berarti Tsumugi mau niru maupun berpaku sama yang sudah-sudah, sih. Ini akan sebagaimana ide Tsumugi nantinya. Aha... Sekaligus didedikasikan untuk _bday_ Yui, Yui beda _fandom_, sih, Tsumugi susah cari _feel_ buat yang macam Yui /_hajared_. Oke, salam kenal sebelumnya, _Minna_. Boleh minta _review_-nya? Saran, kritik, maupun _concrit_ sangat dibutuhkan _ne_. _Arigato_^^


End file.
